


Broken Rubies

by Platinumscape



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Death, Gen, Pain, Suffering, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinumscape/pseuds/Platinumscape
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru believed in many things.But god was not one of them.(Alternate death.  Spoilers included!)





	Broken Rubies

To simply put it, no one cared.  Not now, not ever. 

His insides were hollow.  It was as if somebody ripped open his chest and scooped out all of his organs, throwing them into a dark abyss and making it so everything was just a hollow shell full of nothing but a tainted, guilty soul. 

Pain to him is like a mix of the elements.  First there's the rush of electricity, so prompt that it jolts your body into a state of panic.  Then comes the fire, the burning of the hate and disgust that people fill you with, and it’s rage, but yet it’s not because you don’t want to hurt them, only yourself.  The blood of your heart freezes and makes you turn cold, causing you to look for a source of warmth but to obviously no avail.  And last comes the water, bringing the rushing relief of relapse.  Scars become new again for repeated offenders and the past starts to haunt you, but newbies never know what to expect. 

Ishimaru was not new to this pain. 

Loneliness, he told himself.  It was loneliness.  But even that word couldn’t explain the pain that he felt now. 

The guilt that he felt. 

And Kiyotaka Ishimaru believed in many things. 

But god was not one of them. 

If god truly existed, he would not be forced to relieve the trauma of watching his only friend ever, the only person who ever believed in him, cared for him, was there for him through thick and thin _die_.  Was such torture even death, or was it mutiny?  And irony? 

He knew no one ever cared because even now no one moved a finger to help him in his broken state.  No body left over had tried, not even kind hearted Naegi. 

The after math of his brother’s death was horrible, but the fact that no one seemed to care hurt even more. 

Yet again deep down Ishimaru knew that he deserved everything coming for him.  They all probably thought he was despicable.  That he was the most sorry excuse for a human being because he had so unknowingly let his brother kill someone so innocent, so pure. 

Someone who didn’t deserve it. 

And Ishimaru hated himself for it.  Because he could never hate Mondo no matter how many times he tried.  He told himself that it was Mondo’s fault.  That Mondo was the one that made his own decision, that lost his own temper. 

But Ishimaru could have stopped him.  He could have prevented so much if he were just strong, something he would never hope to be in all his years-- in the time he had left. 

Nothing could help him now, especially after he went through with his plan.   

He could prevent anyone else from dying.  A final wish, if you were. 

In elegant writing, writing using startling dark ink, he wrote a note.  A note explaining everything.  Why he was dying, how he was dying, and his dying wish. 

His hand writing had, no matter how many times he tried, come out cursive.  It was more professional and elegant, but what if he were to do if no body could read cursive?  It was not a dead communication choice, was it? 

 

* * *

 

To Whom it May Concern, 

I have decided the honorable thing to do is kill myself.  To rid everyone of my heavy existence. 

I don’t want to die by anyone else’s hands.  I don’t want anyone to be executed because of me. 

I already had someone dear to me executed because I was careless, because I wasn’t strong enough.  If I had just noticed it before it were too late, I could have prevented Mondo from committing such atrocious acts and Fujisaki-kun would still be here with us, smiling.  Mondo would still be with us, even though he is a rule breaking slob. 

I have never had someone care about me in my entire life.  Even now, as I lay here contemplating how to carry out my own death, no one has cared.  I even doubt that even Mondo had cared.  More of an obvious felt sorry for me tactic.  There was never love on his side, not love like mine.  My love for Mondo runs deep, thicker than blood... 

Although my death has been carried out by the time this note has reached you, I want to ask you all one important favor.  Do not allow the despair to overcome you all as it has done I.  Succeed in our mission to escape this building of containment.  Live for those who have lost their lives.  Remember us for who we were, not how we died. 

Please do not grieve.  There is no reason to grieve for me.  I am the one who could have stopped Mondo from the assault he had brought against Fujisaki-kun.  I cannot forgive myself for not noticing such details.  I only blame myself for the event, never him. 

Do not give up.  Keep the shinning hope that is your determination.  

-Ishimaru Akira Kiyotaka

* * *

 

He placed the pen down onto the desk once more.  His fingers became feeble and numb with anticipation of what they were about to do.  He reached the bathroom door, cool metal pressed against his pale skin.

The rope was already waiting for him, perfectly in tact, and taunting him and his pain.  It seemed to grab him and force him towards it.  He already knew that death was inevitable.  

Tears fell from his ruby eyes, broken and disdained, and that's when he really started to feel the pain.

A small smile curled his lips as his final moments ran out.  The life of the Ultimate Prefect, gone in an instance.

...

"A body has been found!"


End file.
